1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed toward a competitive game apparatus with three categories of talent; knowledge, artistic and theatrical, and more specifically to such game apparatus that allows a team to advance around a gameboard in pursuit of the finish by correctly performing the different categories.
2. Prior Art Statement
In the past, hundreds of boardgames have been created that use dice, have cards, and use playing pieces which move from space to space. In such traditional games the ability to move around the board is often based on knowledge or talent or luck. Although different games exist that have these characteristics, none exist that combine all the traits of the present invention, Trinity; Questions (knowledge), Drawing (artistic), and Acting (theatrical). Trivial Pursuit is a traditional boardgame in which movement around the board is based on answering questions, but does not incorporate either of the other traits of Trinity, acting and drawing. Another traditional boardgame is Pictionary where movement around the board is based on the artistic talent of drawing a specific word, but does not incorporate either of the other traits of Trinity, questions and acting. Yet another game is Guesstures in which the object of the game is based on the ability to act out a specific word, but does not incorporate either of the other traits of Trinity, questions and drawing.
Thus, although prior art does exist with similar methods of movement around a board, prior art does not combine the aspects found in Trinity; questions, drawing and acting. Accordingly, it is among the objects of the present invention to provide an educational, entertaining and challenging game apparatus that stimulates the various skills (questions, drawing, acting) into one game, while integrating a means of suspense as to which category will be performed next.
Furthermore, present art does not present the physical playing pattern of the present invention as is expressed in the following specifications.